


You'll be Lucky Once.

by sidneysprescott



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Death, F/M, Ghost!Grant Ward, Grief/Mourning, It's mainly just Skyeward the others are sort of just mentioned, Post-Episode: s03e10 Maveth, Spoilers for 3x10, This is really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneysprescott/pseuds/sidneysprescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His soft smile confirmed what she already knew but had denied herself of. Grant Ward was dead and yet, he was still with her. People like them did not get a happy ending. </p><p>- </p><p>Skyeward AU in which Grant Ward is a Ghost and only Daisy Johnson can see him or hear him. Spoilers for 3x10. I'm not bitter, I'm just bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Skyeward. Note I never really refer to Skye as Daisy since I'm so used to calling her Skye so it's going to go back and forth. I am very sad this makes me sad. This is a little short but it's one am and I'm planning on making this a lot longer within the next few chapters this was sort of an introduction. Let me know how this is! I'm not sure how I feel about this.  
> -
> 
> Title from the song Look Out by James Vincent McMorrow.

It could not be real, there was no way in hell that it could be real. Daisy convinced herself of that as she stared Grant Ward down. He had looked so... peaceful, a different way from when she knew him as the powerful 'psychopath' he was labeled as. There was a sort of youth to him, a light in his dark eyes, now brightened like she'd never seen. 

She was speechless, she had seen his body possessed by an foreign creature a destructive alien life force. Daisy had only recently swallowed and accepted the fact that he was gone for good. Hell, it took for so long to accept the fact that she truly did or had loved Grant Ward at one point. It was even worse realizing she still cared for him, as much as she wanted to hate him. As much as she wished she could hate him, she couldn't. All along he had been right. In time, Daisy, no longer the same girl she used to be had grown to understand Grant. Unfortunately it took his death for her to finally forgive him. She felt no relief she hoped she'd receive from his death but it never came. Even when she had shot him, putting for bullets into his chest intending to kill him, it was almost an instant regret. He was dead, it was confirmed that he was no longer alive and he was not coming back. 

Daisy was not mourning only Grant. She was mourning what could have been as well. A past left untouched, a future that had vanished before them. It was the most tragic of events but people like them were not rewarded with happy endings. Happy endings did not exist. She loathed herself a little bit for mourning him, for caring so much about his demise. While her team was celebrating Daisy was cooped up in her room, missing what could have been. if Ward had not turned out Hydra. Where would they have been?

I have to be going insane, she convinced herself. The few minutes she had been present in her room felt like hours as she couldn't take her eyes off of Ward. The silence was almost deafening and Daisy hadn't even noticed the tears welling up, stinging her eyes. "Hey Skye,"

"You-... You're dead. You're supposed to be dead.." She stuttered out still in denial of what was in front of her. 

"I am," He nodded pushing himself up off the wall, standing up straight. With hesitant steps and wet eyes Daisy moved forward glancing up, as he towered over her still. Daisy swore with his reply, she could see the faint hint of a smile before she had to turn away from him, blinking the tears.

It only then came to realization that he was a ghost. Daisy had never believed in those kind of things when she was younger, it all just seemed like a lie to frighten children in the middle of the night. It was almost shocking with all she had seen over the years. Gods, monsters, inhumans, aliens and yet she believed that ghost's were bullshit. He had been proof now that it was never really bullshit. Maybe she would have preferred crazy over this. Oh, she preferred crazy over this for sure. Why was he here? Why couldn't she just hate him, be relieved like everyone else. 

"You don't look relieved," Snapping back up to face him Daisy's brows furrowed together in confusion. Was he kidding? Well, she had tried to kill him at point the idea made sense but she was not relieved in any sense. If anything it was much worse, his possessed body reigning terror on them all. 

"I'm not." Grief was heavy. Grief was worse than betrayal. 

Daisy's mind was flooding. She couldn't grasp the fact that he was dead, that he was a ghost, that she could see him. How was any of it possible, it shouldn't have been. When people died they were gone permanently there was no way to bring them back or even see them again but he was here. What kind of karma was this.


	2. Things between us will never be simple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy always wanted to know the truth, her entire life she waited for it but as it turns out some truth it better off unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked a few days on this and planned for it to be longer given that I hadn't updated this in a while. I'm certainly not used to writing either of them yet and mind you given the situation they might not act the same as they usually would. Dead Grant makes me sad. Anyway if you have any requests or commentary leave it below I love reading those sort of things :) I might end up posting another skyeward au soon so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> \- Taylor

Ward hadn't left, for the most part he was still there by Daisy's side. It was a blessing to her knowing that he was only visible to her and at the same time it was a curse. Daisy rationalized it that he must have had a greater purpose of being back, much more than herself. Her not ex boyfriend was back as a ghost. There must have been a reason behind it, one Daisy was yet to figure out in her unstable state. 

When she had shot Grant for the first time, putting four bullets in his chest the last she expected was to feel guilt over his death. Except she had not killed Ward, she had nothing to do with it. Right? She did not want the death of Grant Ward on her conscience. Maybe some part of her still cared for him, even in the slightest bit. There had to be a reason why she was so upset he was dead. 

Daisy kept it a secret as the days past, those days turning into weeks. A month hit with Grant Ward's ghost by her side and it was rocky at best. He would appear and vanish, sometimes more than others she longed for him to be at her side once again. It made her feel a little less insane as odd as that was. All they ever did was talk and the awkward undertones had vanished almost entirely. They did not talk about the team much and she certainly did not discuss her predicament with Lincoln. He was a nice guy but it wasn't going to work out that was very clear. Daisy was not in a stable enough state to be something he deserved, no matter how many times he had said she was perfect it was not true. She was seeing her ex something as a ghost and her control of her powers still needed building up. In her state she could not do it. Friends was the easiest answer in that situation. It was fun at the beginning and they were both adults, keeping their relationship platonic was the easiest thing to do at that point. 

It sounded pathetic but at times she drowned her sorrow in booze. It was an easy situation and every single time Grant would end up on the edge of her bed, looking somewhat disappointed in her. They'd remain that way in silence till she fell asleep. And sometimes, when she couldn't find sleep even with the large alcohol intake she'd pretend. It was always an awful decision because she knew he was still there for a few moments, sometimes whispering something she hadn't always caught. The most notable being a simple 'i'm sorry'. The worst part might have been that she knew it was true, he was sorry for everything and as badly as she wanted to hate him she couldn't.

It was one of those days where they could not find something to talk about. The two of them were almost equally stubborn and while she was always curious of how he died exactly he never bared to tell. Could it be so bad? Bad enough where he was afraid to tell her? That couldn't be it. With copious amounts of coaxing once and for all she had got it out of him and it was the last thing she expected. That couldn't be. Grant couldn't be telling her the truth, there is no way that could be true. Coulson killed Ward... 

Grant knew he shouldn't have told her, he had never seen her in such shock. "No-No that can't be." She refused with a simple shake of her head. Coulson knew who Ward was and what he had done. Out of... his own feelings he turned around did exactly what he claimed Ward was a monster for. That was something she couldn't accept. He spared her most of the details but what he told was bad enough. Daisy's jaw clenched as she forced herself to stay grounded when all she wanted to do was snap at Coulson for it all. Did they all know? Fitz knew hadn't he? She couldn't blame him, he had never even spoken about that night and she doubted he would want too. 

Daisy could not find words to say, staring at him in silence. "It's-He... Grant." She swallowed her anger, hesitant to meet his eyes. Her anger towards him had seemed to fade and it was baffling to him. She was still angry but not with him. Angry with fate. Angry with Coulson. Angry with herself. "I can't fucking believe him." Grant gave a small laugh that was almost sickening to her twisting her stomach into knots. How could he find this amusing? 

"I'm surprised he did it."

"He's a liar."

"Skye, he had a personal vendetta towards me for a good reason. I don't know if he was completely out of line,"

"He killed you. Are you defending him?" He could not be serious. They were talking about Coulson here she understood there was reasoning behind it, Grant Ward was no angel but was there a way to justify his murder. It was, from what she was told, out of selfish reasoning not the way they were trained to do these things. 

"No, I'm not defending him! I'm- It's complicated alright?"

"I can't do complicated, Grant. Everything is already far too complicated as is." She was already done with this conversation, so riled up that someone who she had trusted so dearly would do such a thing. She had already felt the betrayal from Grant. From a handful of people, she never thought Coulson would commit such a brutal act.   
She understood Grant, for the most part she had understood him more over those past few months. Her grudge towards him had somewhat faded and she understood. She could never truly forgive him, nor could she ever agree with his actions but that did not mean she did not understand. Daisy was coming to realize she had never hated Grant Ward. It was only the anger and sorrow from his betrayal that had led to those feelings, those actions all along. 

"I don't think we can live an uncomplicated life." He was a ghost, there was no way they could undo what had been done, making things maybe in an idea less complicated.


End file.
